He who drowned shall love the one who burned
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: This came to me in a dream. Ben and Hashira have been best friends for as long as they can remember, even after Ben is found drowned in a lake. Years later, Hashira has went through her own changes and when she gets the Majora's Mask cartridge at GameStop, all Hell might break loose. While BEN Drowned goes through her memories/dreams, and she mourns over him as he stands there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I created this story, because it came to me in a dream last night and wouldn't leave me alone during school.**

**BEN: And this story is supposed to be about you and me… I FUCKING LOVE YOU!**

**Toshiro: Get your paws off her!**

**BEN: Oh really? She has it planned for this story to have you and Atem as her older brothers and me as the love interest.**

**Toshiro: -sulks in a corner-**

**BEN: -smirks- GGH-**

**Toshiro: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!**

**BEN: -sighs- GGH means Game Girl Hashira… GGH doesn't own anything but her ideas, OCs, and her dream, though I wish she owned me. Enjoy.**

A little girl with long brown hair, tanned skin, bright innocent green eyes, and a green dress, holding a toy pony ran through the trees at the playground when she saw a boy, with shaggy blond hair, pale skin, a green shirt, and bright innocent blue eyes was sitting by a tree crying.

The girl ran to the boy and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

The boy looked up and rubbed away the tears, "No, the big kids were shouting bad things at me."

The girl then handed the boy the pony, "This is Buckarado, he helps me when I feel sad."

The boy nervously looked at the pony before clutching it, "Thank you, my name's Ben, what's yours?"

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Hashira, and whenever you need help, I'll be there for you."

Ben smiled weakly and nodded. Hashira then gave him a hug as he broke down in tears.

"Hashira! Hashira, where are you?" Two voices came near and Hashira looked to see her two older brothers, Atem and Toshiro.

Atem had tanned skin like her, and shaggy black hair with his violet eyes. Toshiro was albino so his hair was more like white ice, he had pale skin, but he had the same green eyes as her.

Hashira ran up to her brothers and said, "Ate! Shiro! I made a new friend! His name's Ben."

They smiled at her and Ben, before Atem said, "Time to go, Hashi. Take Bucky and say goodbye to Ben."

Hashira nodded and Ben handed her the pony as she said, "Bye Ben!"

Ben smiled and said, "Bye Hashira." as Hashira left with her older brothers, little did they know how much their lives will one day change forever.

**Author's notes: CHIBI BEN! -glomps BEN-**

**BEN: CHIBI HASHIRA! -somehow glomps back-**

**Toshiro and Atem: 0_0**

**Toshiro: -goes off in a corner to cry-**

**Atem: ...**

**FireWing Pegasus: What?**

**BEN: Please review if you think Hashira was adorable.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Or chibi BEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Alright, let's get on with the next chapter.**

**BEN: Yeah, I want to know what things you have planning.**

**Toshiro: DON'T TAKE MY LINE!**

**BEN: Deal with it, Albino.**

**Atem: Stop fighting.**

**FireWing Pegasus: TIME SHIFT POWERS! ACTIVATE IN THE STORY!**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**BEN: GGH owns absolutely nothing but her OCs, ideas, and dream, I wish she owned me and Cleverbot, but sadly nope.**

**Toshiro: Enjoy.**

Years later, a girl with semi spiky brown hair with the tips dyed to look like flames, bruised tanned skin, hard green eyes betraying a tortured soul, and dark green jacket is running down the road when she hears, "Oh Freak, you can run but you can't hide."

The girl looked over her shoulder and scowled at the blond hair of her mortal enemy.

"Shane, don't you think these games should've ended by now? It's getting old, and you know I'm not in the mood for them." The girl growled as she ran faster and finally saw her house.

"Oh, but little freak, you know that I love these games with you, and I'm not going to stop till you die." Shane said before getting punched in the face by two people.

A guy with star shaped tri color hair, (black base, crimson edging, and gold bangs with lightning bolt streaks), tanned skin, sharp violet eyes, and dark blue jacket, with a guy with spiky ice colored hair (albino with blue highlights), pale skin, sharp green eyes, and blue shirt with a ice dragon on it, were standing in front of Shane, glaring at him.

"Ate? Shiro? You both doing alright?" the girl asked as she wiped away blood from the corner of her mouth that she had gotten earlier.

"Yeah, we're alright Shira. The question is, are you?" the ice haired boy asks while the other pins Shane to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright." she said as she looked away, and Shane got up.

"Freak, are these your low life brothers? I feel so sorry for you two to have such a freak for a little sister." Shane says as he runs off.

The girl sighs as she limps off to the house, having sprained her ankle while running.

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3the girl's pov㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

I limp to my room and look in the mirror. My name is Hashira Akana Sennen. I know my last name means Millennium, but I don't even care anymore. My brothers are Atem Yami Sennen, his middle name means Darkness and yet I'm the one getting teased? and Toshiro Hitsugaya Sennen. I look over and see my old Nintendo 64. I haven't played it since my best friend, Ben, died. We were the video game couple, and by couple, I mean best friends since we were little kids, never got into fights, and always protected each other when the bullies came.

I sigh and take care of my bruises. Atem and Toshiro are 18, so they gained custody of me and we moved out so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain, but it didn't work. I still miss him, and the anniversary of his death is in a few days. My brothers luckily leave me alone on that day, since they know important it is to me.

Atem walks in and says, "Hey Hashi, if you want, tomorrow we're going to go to Gamestop, you can come with us?"

I put on a smile and nod, I haven't gone to Gamestop in a while, and I need some games.

"Alright." Atem says and leaves as I go on my computer to read my favorite Creepypasta, BEN Drowned, it reminds me of Ben, but I know it's not him, even though I've prayed to whatever gods are out there, I know he's not coming back, Atem and Toshiro have even stopped whatever suicide attempts I've done to be with him.

I sigh as I read the pasta with the feeling I'm being watched.

ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8somewhere else in another POVㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8

I'm BEN Drowned, an awesome Creepypasta who haunts a game called Majora's Mask, and the internet. I live at Slenderman's mansion, so I have a roof over my head, all the video games I want, food, yet there is one thing missing, an old friend of mine I haven't seen since the day I drowned, which reminds me, my Deathday is coming up… I think I should try to scare someone.

I go onto my lap top and decide to hack into some person's computer and watch them to see if I should scare that person. I hack and on my screen… is the face of an angel; spiky brown hair dyed on the end to look like fire, tanned skin… covered in bruises?, hard green eyes that betray a girl that has been through a lot of physical and mental pain, and a dark green jacket. It shows on my screen that she is reading my pasta… but why does she feel so familiar? I think I should send her my game. Oh look, she's going to go to bed, I think I should enter her dream through her lap top, now I just have to wait…

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3Hashira's dream㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

_Young Hashira ran through the playground to see Ben, sitting in the same spot as always, unaware of the person secretly following her._

"_Hey Ben!" She greeted with her hyper face, it had been a week since the first time they met and they were still fast friends._

_Ben looks up from the book he's reading, his blond hair getting in his face, "Hey Hashira!"_

_Hashira runs up and asks, "Whatcha reading?"_

_Ben smiles and says, "I'm reading a book about a video game called Legend of Zelda. I look like the main character, look."_

_Ben shows her the book and she sees what looks like a big kid Ben in weird green clothes wielding a sword._

"_Coooool! He looks like he could be your big brother." Hashira says, "I love video games too."_

"_Really? Then you are GGH, Game Girl Hashira." Ben says with a smile and light blush._

"_Cool, and you can be GBB, Game Boy Ben." Hashira says back, totally oblivious to the blush._

_The figure watching them, raises his eyebrows in confusion as Hashira gives Ben a hug, "Why? … I guess I'll have to come back later to discover why this angel is dreaming about me and my old friend." The figure leaves as the dream ends._

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3Hashira's dream end㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

I wake up the next morning and smile as I get ready to go to Gamestop with my brothers. I know full well of the dream I had and smile at fond memories, but I know that it will only become a countdown until **that** dream, the one I really dread.

"Morning guys." I say as I come downstairs to see my brothers once again, attempting to make pancakes, and failing. "You both know that unless you both get married, you will both have to live with me so that you don't get food poisoning."

They pout as I go and make perfect pancakes. I sit down and eat my pancakes, but my danger senses are starting to act up again, which shocks me… the last time my senses acted up like this was… the night Ben… drowned. You see, I was born with an ability to sense danger, keeping me safe, its one of the ways I've been able to survive in this world so easily.

We leave to go to Gamestop and when we arrive, I get a tugging feeling, so I follow it to the Legend of Zelda section… and see a game cartridge with Majora scribbled onto it in black ink. I know full well that it is the cartridge of BEN Drowned, but I feel drawn to it, like I'm meant to have it. I decide to buy it and just like in the story, the owner of the store nervously gives it to me, and I can feel my brothers tense. I'll just play the game when they aren't tense.

I walk with them back home and can feel a small familiar voice in my head asking, "Who are you?" I shake it off and put the game with my Nintendo 64 when I see Cleverbot on the screen. I look over my shrine I made for Ben, and decide to ignore it as I go and stare at a picture of him and me playing LoZ together. I notice text on the screen and decide to mourn for him while talking to 'BEN'.

CB: Hello

Me: Hi

CB: Why aren't you playing the game?

Me: Because I'm mourning a friend.

CB: Sorry to hear that. So are you going to play the game?

Me: I know you're name is BEN, but I'm going to play the game when my brothers stop being so suspicious of everything.

CB: So you already know about me, unlike all my victims who don't automatically recognize. Smart girl. I am BEN Drowned, and I want you to play the game.

Me: No. Besides, your own name reminds me of my friend. His name was Ben, and he drowned. Just talking to you is bringing up bad memories.

CB: Well, does he even look like me?

Me: No, he has Link's eyes, and modern day clothes, other than that, you two could look a like.

CB: Hm, well, until you play the game, I will haunt your dreams.

Me: Every year, at the same time, I have the exact same dreams and nightmares at this time, I believe you won't have the power to change them. Besides, I haven't even touched my Nintendo 64 since he died, I don't even know if it still works.

CB: …

Me: If you don't want to talk, I will close this tab to continue mourning over GBB.

CB: …

Not getting an answer, I close the tab and lay in bed to cry. I can't believe that ghost is trying to get me to die when I just want to mourn over Ben. Who does he even think he is, and what does he know?

I feel a hand on my shoulder along with a presence in my room that feels dark, so I look behind me and not see anyone. I sigh and wipe more tears from my eyes still feeling the presence in my room.

"BEN, just leave me alone. I want to mourn over my friend, not deal with you." I say as I go my shrine for Ben.

I look at the pictures and go through my memories as I begin to cry again. I look at the time and realize it's already late out… time goes by fast when you're mourning for a friend. I lay my head down on the bed, and fall into my dreams once again.

**Author's notes: -smiles-**

**BEN: WHY DID I EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING YOU?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Since the moment you see me, you don't want to kill me.**

**BEN: Alright, my love.**

**Toshiro: SHE IS NOT YOUR LOVE, NOR WILL SHE EVER BE YOURS! -gets into a fight with BEN-**

**FireWing Pegasus: ... Atem, do the line since they're fighting again.**

**Atem: Please review if you feel sad or excited about what will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here comes chapter 3, and we have a surprise in here.**

**BEN: What's the surprise?**

**FireWing: BEN, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, but I will tell you that the beginning of the chapter starts off in your POV.**

**BEN: HELL YEAH!**

**Toshiro: So immature.**

**BEN: What was that?**

**FireWing: Boys, don't fight.**

**Toshiro and BEN: Fine.**

**Atem: Hashi owns nothing but her OC's, ideas, and dream.**

**BEN: Though I really wish she owned me and Majora's Mask.**

**Toshiro: Enjoy.**

ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8BEN's POVㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8

I was confused at what to do when she had typed in about her dreams and about her nintendo 64 but… when she typed in the word GBB and how she was mourning over this person, I froze. She was obviously talking about her friend who 'shares my name and would look identical to me' but… when she typed it in… I felt like something in me was calling out for her. I turn invisible and go into her room to see her crying into a pillow. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks directly at me, though I know she can't see me.

"BEN, just leave me alone. I want to mourn over my friend, not deal with you." she says as she gets up and goes to a homemade shrine, how did she know?

I follow her to the shrine and see… me? My eyes widen as I see pictures of me with my friend before I was drowned by my bastard of a father… could she be…? No, there's no way she could be the same Hashira that I knew, this girl is way too blunt, strong, and aggressive, not the same Hashira I grew up with. She looks at the time and sighs as she goes back to her bed and falls asleep. I don't know who this girl is, but I will find out and haunt her dreams like I told her I would.

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3Hashira's dream㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

_Young Hashira looks around nervously. It's her first day at Elementary school and it's recess time. She has seen Ben a lot since they first met and they are the best of friends. She sighs and sees a tree and figures it would be better to climb up it. _

_She goes to climb it when she hears, "Hey look, a new kid. Let's pick on her."_

_She turns around to see a big kid with blond hair and black clothes, surrounded by other kids and they all look mean. She backs up and they smirk and surround her. _

_She gets scared and yells, "SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M SURROUNDED BY BIG BULLIES!"_

_All of a sudden, she sees a flash of gold and green and sees Ben standing in front of her, with a look of tension on his face._

"_Hey look, it's the nerd we picked on earlier. Back for round two?" the leader smirks as Ben hides Hashira behind his back, "Aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend? Either way, we'll get you both."_

_They laugh until a teacher comes over and punishes to the boys for bullying. Ben turns around and smiles at Hashira who had been crying._

"_GGH? Why are you crying?" Ben asks and Hashira looks up._

"_Because, they were bullies, and I was afraid you'd get hurt, GBB." Hashira says and Ben wipes away her tears._

"_Don't worry about a thing Hashira, I'll protect you from those bullies any day of the week." Ben says with a smile and Hashira smiles widely._

_They both stand there smiling, completely unaware of BEN watching them from on top of the tree Hashira was heading to. His 'eyes' staring in awe and confusion at the sight in front of him. BEN furrows his eyebrows as his own memories of that day come to him._

"_Why does this angel keep having dreams about my childhood with GGH? To my eyes, it's clear as night and day when it comes to this angel not being my Hashira. I guess only time will tell when it comes to finding out about this girl." BEN says as he goes and disappears as the dream ends._

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3Hashira's dream end㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

I wake up and find that the covers are pulled over me, and the dark presence is still in my room. I sigh and get up.

"BEN Drowned, you better not watch me as I get changed, unless you want me to burn that game of yours and never play it, because I will not hesitate to do so." I say and the dark presence disappears.

I smirk and get changed quickly, and in my green shirt that makes me look like I'm from the Kokiri forest nonetheless, so that I am done before he comes back and go downstairs to once again see Atem and Toshiro try to cook… again. Why those two even try to cook, is beyond all human comprehension. I walk over to them and see them tense up at the exact same time I feel BEN's aura return, and I can almost feel him checking me out. I decide to make some more pancakes for myself and just ignore him, knowing full well how much he hates to be ignored. I feel his dark presence by me and see my brothers tense up again. I look at my schedule for today, and not seeing anything to do today, I sigh inwardly thinking the best action would be to play BEN's game. Atem and Toshiro work to help, and my parents send us enough to keep us going, but we can't afford school, so I just play video games all day.

I watch as Atem and Toshiro leave, before standing up and going to my room, feeling BEN following me. I walk to my room and close the door and sigh as I look at my Nintendo 64. I go to turn it on, but see that it no longer works.

"Told ya, it might not work." I say with a smirk in victory, before a zap of electricity comes out of no where right at the Nintendo 64, turning it on.

I can just feel the smirk coming from him as I sigh and turn on the game, and I automatically see his profile.

"Alright, since you always say, 'You shouldn't have done that' when someone does something wrong, how about you just walk me through what I need to do without getting you angry. Cuz I once beat Majora's Mask in 1 hour." I say with a look where the electricity came from.

Not sensing anything different, I just figure that he's not going to give me any advice, so I go to just start my own profile, under the name of, 'GGH'. I hear a small gasp, but it immediately fades. I go to play the game, going through the temples and everything easily and I can feel someone watching intently, as I find all the pieces of hearts and get the heart containers easily.

I play the game and hear a soft familiar voice say, "Can it be?" when I beat the game, I don't know why though, I've always beat Majora's Mask the exact same way, and the only person who knows my technique, is Ben.

Not seeing BEN anywhere, but still sensing up, I up the ante, and decide to play his file. I can sense him more and more until I finally beat the game and feel a hand on my shoulder. I give a glance and immediately see the empty sockets of BEN's 'eyes'.

"Hello." He says as he sits next to me.

"Hi." I say as I turn off the game. "What are you going to do? Kill me now?"

"Nah, there is something about you that I find interesting. I'm not going to kill you yet." He says as he gets up.

I roll my eyes and say, "_That's_ reassuring."

BEN growls a little and says, "You know I could just kill you right now, right?"

"And yet you said that you're not going to kill me yet, that you find me interesting. I'm taking my chances." I say as I sit on my bed and look at the picture of me and BEN.

"I still wonder why you have pictures of me with my childhood friend." I hear him say and look at him.

"You know the girl in the photo?" I ask and my mind begins to wonder if the gods have answered my prayers.

"Yeah, my childhood friend Hashira. Why?" He says and tears brim at my eyes.

"I am her." I say and his eyes widen as I look more closely at him, "Ben?"

**Author's notes: -Laughing evilly-**

**BEN: 0_0 Cliffhangers are the only things more evil than Zalgo… no, it's 50/50 between Zalgo and cliffhangers.**

**Toshiro: -is scared of me with Atem-**

**BEN: You know how you calmed her down when Slendy made her mad… well this is how I get her to stop being evil. -pulls me into a kiss which I melt into-**

**Toshiro: WTF?! -rips me away from you-**

**Atem: Please review if you want to find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: -is crying in a corner-**

**BEN: -runs toward me and gives me a hug as blood tears fall down his face- GGH, you alright?**

**Toshiro: -reads story- Oh no, not again.**

**BEN: What?**

**Toshiro: Have you even remotely read Past and Future Egyptian Love? Hashira has once again wrote something that will make the readers cry.**

**BEN: -reads story: Oh. My. Creepypasta… -hugs me and cries-**

**Toshiro: Hashira owns nothing but her ideas, OCs, and dream.**

**BEN: Though I wish she owned me and Majora's Mask.**

**Atem: Please enjoy if you can hold back the tears.**

ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8BEN's POVㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8ㇷ8

I have to admit, the girl did look cute in that shirt, she literally did look like she was from the Kokiri forest. I was also impressed with her gaming skills, but then I realized that she has the exact same technique as Hashira whenever I used to play Majora's Mask with her. I already let out a small gasp when she had put her profile name as 'GGH', that's my nickname for Hashira, I still don't know how this girl knows it. I watch her easily beat my file and I put my hand on her shoulder, causing her to look directly into my 'eyes'. Those green eyes bore into me like they are trying to see what is left of my soul, but also seemingly showing understanding.

"Hello." I say as I sit next to her.

"Hi." She says as she turns off the game, "What are you going to do? Kill me now?"

"Nah, there is something about you that I find interesting. I'm not going to kill you yet." I say as I get up and walk closer to her.

She rolls her eyes and says, "_That's_ reassuring."

I growl a little, I just told her I wouldn't kill her and that's what she says?

And I say, "You know I could just kill you right now, right?"

"And yet you said that you're not going to kill me yet, that you find me interesting. I'm taking my chances." She says as she sits on her bed and looks at a picture, seriously, she's a smart aleck, is she trying to copy my personality.

"I still wonder why you have pictures of me with my childhood friend." I say as I see her looking at a picture of Hashira and me.

"You know the girl in the photo?" She asks.

"Yeah, my childhood friend Hashira. Why?" I say and the girl looks like she's about to cry.

"I am her." she says and my 'eyes' widen, "Ben?"

'She can't be Hashira, she just can't, this girl is too strong, blunt, and aggressive, to be her. Have I really been gone that long for her to change like this? Oh Hashira, what happened to you?' I think in my mind as my blood tears fall and I ask, "Hashira? That really you?"

In the single blink of an eye, I'm trapped in a bonecrushing hug with Hashira sobbing and crying.

"Ben, I thought I lost you, I'm sorry I couldn't stop your death, I just missed you all these years." She rants and cries and I hug back with my own blood tears.

"Oh Hashira, I really missed you all these years too. I was just lonely and scaring people was how I relieved stress, but even though I wanted to see you again, I didn't want you to see me like this." I rant back crying and she pulls away… oh no, not that look in her eyes, one thing obviously hasn't changed, whenever she feels abandoned and really sad, and she sees that person again, they are in deep trouble.

"Ben! Where were you all these years?! When you didn't come back, the bullies already thought that I was up for grabs and I was beaten every. single. damn. day. The moment I heard they found your dead body at the lake, I ran there as fast as I could and saw them putting your body in the ambulance. Do you know how hard that was for me, BEN?! I ended up having to learn how to survive on my own. My brothers ended up coming and saving me, and getting themselves hurt too. I had to learn how to fight, show no mercy, and stand my ground against those men. Every day I would pray to the gods to bring you back to me somehow, to somehow let me know you're doing alright, and for all these years not a single sign, but instead, nightmares to plague me! You don't understand, I almost killed myself, multiple times in an attempt to be with you again!" She finally stops her anger rant and I'm in shock, all that happened when I was gone? Oh no, what have I done to her?

I watch as she collapses on her bed and cries her eyes out, mumbling, "I missed you Ben… why did you have to leave? I'm so sorry I told you to leave me alone…"

I go and sit on her bed and stroke her hair, why did all of this have to happen, I can't bare to see her sad. I actually found out the day I died that I had a crush on her, but was unable to tell her because of my death and fear it would ruin our friendship. Now that she's older, I feel myself falling for her all over again.

"Shh, shh, it's alright GGH, I'm here now. Let me explain. When I died, and yes, it was my father that killed me, but also, it was those bullies too. Apparently, my old man found out about our getting bullied, and paid those guys to help kill me. When I saw how sad you were crying over my body and could feel a rage inside of me wanting to kill, I left so that I would get revenge, fulfill that thirst, and not be a danger to you. I know that you've been reading creepypasta, and well, I was going through games when they came across me and took me in. Always, in the back of my mind, I missed you. The days started to blur together, and finally, knowing my Deathday was coming up, I went through the internet, searching for someone to take out my stress on when I saw you. I didn't realize it was you because of how much you've changed over the years. I can't even believe I even had the single thought about killing you. I've missed you." I say and stroke her hair, God, what have I done?

I watch as she continues crying, and I understand. Sometimes, she bottles up her feelings, so my being here is releasing all those emotions, and though it's hurting her, it's also helping her. She needs to let it out, and I'm the only one she can let loose all these emotions to. I look out and see that it's already getting dark, and I hear her door open. Her brothers can't see me, if they do, they are probably going to release even more anger than Hashira, because of my hurting her. They will beat me to a bloody pulp and I would gladly let them, but I need to hide.

"BEN?" I hear her strained voice and see her eyes, "Please don't leave me."

I smile and say, "I won't. Just get some rest."

She nods as I pull the covers over her and turn invisible when her brothers come to check on her. I look at her, and know that her dreams are memories, I guess I'll see what she's dreaming about this time.

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3Hashira's dream㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

_Young Hashira is with Young Ben as he pulls out a book about Legend of Zelda, when Shane appears._

"_Look, it's the nerds." Shane says and Hashira growls._

"_I'm not afraid of you." Hashira says angrily as Ben is surprised at her, but then she whispers, "We have help this time."_

_Shane says, "Oh, well you should be."_

"_If you're going to pick on younger kids, then leave right now." Two voices say and Atem and Toshiro come._

_Shane glares at them and asks, "What are you two doing here?"_

"_We're protecting our little sister and her friend." Atem says and they block Shane from the two._

"_Fine, you win this round." Shane says as he backs and in the distance, BEN smirks at how they were able to defend him and Hashira when he senses something and leaves the dream as the dream ends. _

㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3Hashira's dream end㈁4㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅2㈝3

I wake up to the sound of my window opening, but keep my eyes closed and make barely any movements as I slowly get my knife from under my pillow when I sense BEN coming back. I finally get my knife as I hear someone come near the bed.

"What are you doing here Jeff?" I hear BEN's voice in anger and immediately realize that Jeff the Killer is in the room… at least BEN is here, but I will slit Jeff's throat if he kills my brothers.

"I'm here killing, and why are you here, you're going to wake my next victim." I hear an unfamiliar voice and spring into action turning my light on and having my knife to Jeff's throat.

"I was awake the moment you came into my room, Jeff." I say and see their shocked expressions. "BEN, all those years you've been gone, I have trained myself in any case of danger, I am well prepared in self defence."

"BEN, you know this girl?" Jeff asks, staring at me with his unblinking eyes.

"Yeah, that's Hashira, my childhood friend, that I will protect with my eternal life." BEN says as he walks over and says, "Hashira, you can remove the knife now, and where do you get these things?"

I remove the night and backflip to a safe distance to their amazement, "I told you, I protect myself and this is under my pillow."

"Wow BEN, you pick up hot girls." Jeff says and BEN and I both blush like mad.

"Oh just shut up Jeff." BEN says.

"Boys, you might want to speak quieter as my brothers are asleep." I say in a whisper and BEN nods fearful.

"Wow, why are you scared BEN?" Jeff asks.

"I have seen how much protective of Hashira, her brothers can be. If they find me, they will beat me to a bloody pulp and I would gladly let them." BEN says and I look at him understanding what he means and Jeff is all wide eyed, oh wait, he always looks like that, but surprise is on his features.

"…I don't want to know." Jeff says and shakes his head.

"Either way, Hashira and her brothers are off limits. Tell Slendy I have my reasons why and if he wants to know, he just has to ask me himself." BEN says and I never guessed that the shy boy I grew up with can be so strong… am I falling for him? I had a crush on him, and I realized it on the day he died, but my heart shattered when I saw his dead body.

"Fiiine, but Slendy will be mad. And he's-" Jeff says and is cut off by BEN.

"Always watching, no eyes. I know." BEN says and the mere thought of it nearly freaks me out.

"Well, I better get some sleep, and BEN, my brothers are reasonable, so if we explain things to them, you won't be needing a hospital and blood will not be seeping from your ears. As long as I'm happy, they're happy. Though they will want to at least punch you in the face." I say as I go back to bed.

"Alright, go to-" Jeff says but is whacked on the head by BEN, how the hell did he reach up there?

"Good night Hashira, sweet dreams." BEN says as he pulls the covers on me and I close my eyes.

**Author's notes: -is asleep in BEN's arms-**

**BEN: -smiles and gives me a kiss-**

**Toshiro: -sulks in a corner-**

**Jeff: -runs in- Please review if you even felt any emotion while reading this.**


End file.
